In This Generation
by LovingNinja
Summary: The legacy of the GekkoState find themselves caught in the middle of a war. First three to five chapters will be based in between the generations with progress within the GekkoState and setting for the world the newer generation will face. Fluffy first chapter. HxT ExR MxG DxA.


**So, this will be the first time I'm working with the Eureka Seven universe. Now, since I find that there's a bit of wiggle room between the manga, anime, and film, I did adjust a bit of details making this a slightly altered universe. I know there's Eureka Seven: Ao, but I'm going to try to go about a continuation in another way. The first three to five chapters are going to be a bit fluffy, and may seem like they are focusing on the future of GekkoState, but I will be applying bits of setting and environmental/governmental changes as well. Please, have a little faith, as by the sixth chapter at LATEST, the plot will move further in motion. I have planned this out to be a fiction of considerable length.**

**The implied couples are: EurekaXRenton, HollandXTalho, MoondoggieXGidget, DominicXAnenome, MauriceXOC, and MaeterXOC; along with several OCXOC. This is mainly to build up the universe and plot.**

**As I go, I do not own ANYTHING, save for the OCs which are the children (and later grandchildren) of a select few from the GekkoState.**

**Please, READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Three years had passed since the day that Eureka and Renton disappeared into the earth. Disappeared from any physical form that the others had known of them. But, they were still upon the world that surrounded their friends and family, as they were joined with the Scub Coral and peace between them and the humans was strengthening with each day.<p>

The Gekko was modified to fit better with the ocean that no eyes of the present had seen before, smelled before. The wind that surrounded you as you stood by the waves, the water that chilled at first before becoming a lukewarm as your body became accustomed to it. Everything that was this new world was wonderful, and it was all thanks to those two children.

And, it ate at him every day.

"Holland?" Talho stepped into their room, a young boy's hand in hers. She glanced around with the door sliding behind them, and sighed when it appeared to be undisturbed. "Looks like there's no Papa here, either."

"We'll find him, Mama." The woman turned her attention to her son. Hair much like his father's, but a tad darker, and his eyes were akin to his mother's. Wearing khaki cargo shorts and a sapphire blue sleeveless tank, the boy rarely ever wore shoes at this tender age as his father didn't mind that he got to know this planet the way it originally was; the way his parents never got to.

"That's right," she smiled down, but a sense of worry was itching at the back of her mind. Something was bothering her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Hey, Conrad," she kneeled down in an antique white two-tiered dress; teasing her knees, it was sleeveless with a crewneck and a sash the color of a pink amaranth tied in the front about her hips. She teasingly pinched his cheeks, and he giggled at the affection before looking into his mother's eyes expectantly. "I know you won't like it, but I'm going to have to ask you to stay in this room, all right?"

"But, I don't wanna," he pouted, and Talho had to refrain from giggling, as his face was starting to contort in a similar manner to his father.

"I know, but listen," she tugged on his tiny fingers. "Jobs will keep you company. You enjoy talking with him, right?"

A pink tint washed over Conrad's cheeks, he huffed and twiddled his toes, "No."

"Oh, don't say that. You'll make Jobs sad if you do."

"F-Fine," he clenched his mother's fingers. "But, why?"

"Be patient, and you'll see," she placed a kiss to his forehead before rising. "Now, why don't you go color on the bed and I'll call Jobs to join you?"

"Okay, Mama," Conrad nodded before dashing to the large bed that his family shared. Under the pillow was one of his many coloring books and in the drawer of his nightstand he pulled out a box of his much used crayons. He was quick to engulf himself within his activity, and Talho slipped through the door, allowing it to close behind her before she relaxed against the wall with a sigh.

"Holland, where are you?"

"You should have a guess," a voice chuckled. Talho looked over to see that Hap was making his way down the hall. "If he's not here, he's probably out getting something for Conrad. You know he wouldn't miss his own son's birthday."

Again, she sighed, but attempted a smile, "I know." Then, she scowled, "But, he better get his butt back here in time for the party. So help me…"

Raising his hands in defense, Hap shook his head, "If he's late, you do what you want and no one will say otherwise. Just like any other day."

"Good," Talho flicked her hair (it having grown out a bit past her shoulders) and turned. "Man the door for me while I get Jobs." Holding back a chuckle, Hap gave the woman a salute, and he was inwardly hoping that Holland was going to make it, because if he didn't everyone would have to suffer Talho's wrath.

* * *

><p>"This sucks," came the grumble of a man in his early thirties. He found himself kicking a few rocks down the dirt path that led out of town, hands stuffed in his trouser pockets with his lips twisted in a frown, brows furrowing, and shoulders slouched. "Running through that whole market and not a damn thing." He glanced at his watch, and the grimace deepened, "Talho's gonna kill me if I don't get my ass going." There was a heavy sigh, "What do you even get a three year old anyway?"<p>

Last year, Holland was able to get away with making Conrad an activity board, with thanks to Mattheiu. It had a bunch of puzzles and noise makers, and even some tools that could assist his reflexes and muscle control. He'd never tell anyone, but he got the idea out of one of the baby books that Talho toted about. Either way, the gift not only pleased Talho, but it elated Conrad in having something to do on the ship, but now Holland was lost. What was he expected to get?

* * *

><p>There was a flash of a camera, capturing the dining area of the Gekko as Woz and Hilda were helping Talho with some of the streamers of orange and yellow. Stoner was capturing the moment, an unlit cigarette in the corner of his mouth as he spoke, "So, the great and fearless leader went out on his own special mission, I hear."<p>

"Unless he steps foot onto this ship, I don't want to talk about it, Stoner," Talho murmured, steadying herself on a stool before she reached up to pin a section of the streamers to the ceiling.

"Talk about what?" Gidget inquired, as she and Mischa walked in with a box of their own.

"Holland still hasn't found a present for Conrad," Hilda answered simply, earning a glare from Talho who said nothing.

Mischa rose a brow, after placing one of the decoration boxes in the center of the table, "He's still not back yet?"

Taking out some packages of balloons and game sets, Gidget; who had seemed considerably larger in her abdomen, and dressed in a pale sundress that hit her ankles; looked up with her own quizzical brow, "How long has he been out?"

"I saw him leaving about eight this morning," Woz drawled, handing up some of the streamer to Talho who kept her mouth sealed.

"It's already past noon! He's been out this long?!"

"If you ask me, he shouldn't have procrastinated," Hilda murmured.

Mischa crossed her arms, sitting beside Stoner on one of the couches, "You know he's a bit of a perfectionist. If it's for Conrad, he's not going to just stick with something. It has to be the best."

"My guess is that he has no idea what he's doing," Stoner mumbled, taking another shot but with a peculiar angle that seemed to please him. "Even though it's been three years, that's still very new for most parents, and for someone with Holland's personality, it's only to be expected that he'd be stumped."

Talho stepped down from the stool, giving a light huff before she straightened. Taking the hair tie about her wrist, she started to put her hair up haphazardly as she sighed, "There's still a few hours. Ken-Goh said he could bake the cake this year, and he hasn't gotten to that yet, at all. Holland still has time."

In fact, he had exactly three hours, five minutes, and thirty-three, two, one…

* * *

><p>"Give me a break!"<p>

People in the bay area looked around towards the man who was shouting outside one of the trinket stores. Women were easing their children, and men were keeping a sharp eye on this man, Holland Novak. He was starting to lose it, it appeared. His face was red, hair in a disarray, and it seemed as though his entire temper was released as he stomped pass the locals. This man's blood pressure was on its way to sky rocketing off the charts.

* * *

><p>Time was flying fast. There was an hour and fifteen minutes before the party. And, Holland was nowhere to be found.<p>

"Hey! Talho!" Moondoggie stomped in, another box in his hands and a light in his eyes as made his direction towards that of the Novak woman; who was starting to set up one of the games; involving pinning a tail on some animal (an animal that Talho was fond of calling Holland when the occasion was right).

The woman's brow twitched at the young man's voice, her eyes darted to him, glaring, and she growled, "Yeah?"

"What's with this?!" he dropped the box upon the table, and Gidget was scurrying in the best she could in her condition.

"Doggie! Stop! You're being unreasonable!" she made her way over towards her boyfriend and he looked to her with a scowl on his lips before back at Talho.

"Gidget shouldn't be carrying anything while she's pregnant," he huffed. "So, why are you putting her to work?!"

Talho sighed, turning to face Moondoggie as Woz and Mattheiu; who were also there in the room; watched on in both excitement and worry for the young blonde. "Listen, Doggie, I'm perfectly aware of Gidget's condition. I know what she can handle, and what she can't. But, she's only been carrying a few light boxes that are practically empty," she crossed her arms. "Gidget wanted to help out, so I gave her the minimal so she could be included and still safe."

"That's what I've been trying to say!" Gidget took hold of Moondoggie's hand, and the young man blushed. "I really wanted to help out. I selfishly decided to. Don't be mad at her, Doggie. Miss Mischa even said it would be okay so long as I didn't overdo it." She placed a hand over her stomach that was swollen with child, "The thought of doing something like this for our little one…made me really want to try this time." She looked into her boyfriend's eyes, meaningfully and with a pink tint dusting her own cheeks, "Don't you think…it's exciting?"

"A-Ah, um…" Moondoggie's eyes quickly flickered to the older men in the room, only to see that Mattheiu was withholding giggles as Moondoggie had gotten himself caught between a rock and a hard place. Then, he glanced to Talho, who was holding an air of triumph as Moondoggie had let his temper and protective nature of his mate and child get the best of him, only to make himself look like an ass who didn't know anything. He swallowed nervously, eyes meeting with an expectant Gidget. He gave a crooked smile, and his shoulders slumped, "Y-Yeah…I'll…help out, too…"

"That's the spirit!" Talho slapped the young man's shoulder, making him yelp.

Gidget embraced him the best she could with her stomach between them, "Thank you, so much Doggie. Thank you, for looking out for us."

The last part had been but a whisper for only Doggie's ears to hear, and the pink on his cheeks increased to a moderate maroon of pride and bliss. His hands found their way to Gidget's shoulders, and he happily inquired to Talho, "All right, what can I do?"

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday, Conrad!"<p>

The three year old boy was wide-eyed as he and Jobs had entered the room, hand-in-hand. The whole crew was there, and he was elated. All were there, except… There was a brief moment of disappointment in his eyes, but he looked to his mother with a beaming smile. He scurried over and embraced her, saying thank you as that was how he was taught.

"Okay, Ken-Goh!" Hilda hollered over from across the room to the kitchen where said man in blue waited. "Bring out that boy's cake!"

"Cake?!" Conrad giggled, cheeks flushed as Ken-Goh rounded the counter with a large chocolate cake, frosted in yellow with orange writing.

"There you are," the large male placed it beside the small mound of presents on the table, and Conrad scurried over, mouth open in his smile. Looking up at Ken-Goh, then to everyone, he once more said his thanks.

Stoner flashed his camera, crouching down to the side, he ordered, "C'mon, Mama, get beside him. I'll make a memory."

"I hope you aren't planning to make a memory without me."

Everyone froze at that voice before turning towards the entrance, and sure enough, Holland had arrived. Completely out of breath, his sheer willpower was the lone factor keeping his appearance "cool" for his son.

"Papa!" Conrad rushed over, embracing his father's thighs and almost knocking him off balance.

"Hey, buddy," he ruffled the boy's hair with a secretive grin. "Happy birthday."

"Huh?" Before the boy could say thank you, Holland presented him with a sloppily wrapped gift. Grinning from ear to ear, Conrad took it before rushing over to the table and unwrapping it, his mother sitting beside him and turning "the look" towards his father, who could only raise his hands in self-defense. Holland joined them, sitting on his son's free side, and trying not chuckle at the excitement that glowed in Conrad's eyes as he unveiled his present.

A plain sketchpad and a new pack of crayons.

"You're always coloring someone else's art," Holland stated. "I thought you could color your own."

Falling silent, Conrad's cheeks were a bright pink before he turned to embrace his father, "Thank you, Papa."

"Wow, it's sure weird to hear you being called 'Papa'."

Now, that voice was different, yet oddly familiar.

The Gekko-crew looked once more towards the door, and there they were. They would have never expected it, but they were finally back, finally home. Renton and Eureka. Renton had shot up in height, as one would expect for a young man his age to do with three years having passed. Eureka even grew in size, and her face matured. Behind them were the children, the children they had left with Axel Thurston. Maurice, Maeter, and Linck; all had grown considerably as children do, and all were grinning ear to ear.

With everyone silent, Renton and Eureka grew a bit nervous, looking to each other before Renton chuckled, "S-Sorry that we interrupted."

"No, don't be," Talho was smiling, and her eyes glistening.

"Uh, what's that…" Moondoggie trailed off as he pointed to a bundle in Eureka's arms. "What's that…you brought with you?"

"Oh!" Eureka shifted, revealing a tiny life form with light brown hair. "Our daughter, Aurora."

Holland twitched, but was brought down to Earth by a tug on his sleeve from his son, "Papa, what's…going on?"

"Ah, well," the man scratched the back of his neck with uneasiness. "Damn it." He pointed to the group, "Sit your asses down. It's time for cake."

This was going to be a much longer day than Holland thought.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...!<strong>

**Thank you for reading~!**

**~LovingNinja~**


End file.
